


Mirrors

by marhatter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Madness, Madwinter, Pain, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marhatter/pseuds/marhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson disfruta de una agradable mañana con el amor de su vida... solo, él está solo y lo único que queda de su sargento está en su mente. </p><p>Original: RP - Twitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

Las sabanas se encontraban enredadas entre ambos cuerpos, tan unidos que resultaba prácticamente imposible saber distinguir qué pertenecía a quién. También debía tenerse en cuenta que ambos eran casi idénticos físicamente hablando. Y es que lo único que los diferenciaba era una cicatriz y un brazo de metal; un azul más típico del cielo cuando se avecina tormenta y otro del mar cuando está en calma. Eran tan parecidos y sin embargo tan distintos, que era como si Dios hubiese creado el hombre perfecto y tanto virtudes -como defectos- los dividió en lo que ellos dos eran ahora. No era de extrañar pues que hubiesen terminado enamorándose años atrás, cuando se conocieron.  
No se puede decir que fue amor a primera vista, pues cuando sus miradas se cruzaron pudieron saber que, sin saberlo, siempre habían estado buscándose el uno al otro. Y por ello, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en ese transcurso del tiempo siempre conseguían salir adelante. Juntos eran imparables. 

Nadie de sus amistades nunca había puesto un pero a su relación pues incluso quienes no tenían conocimiento de lo suyo, sentían una terrible envidia al no tener algo tan bonito y parecido como lo que ellos tenían.  
Eran un espejo, el espejo del otro.  
No podían cambiar nada del otro pues ambos se reflejaban. Se complementaban en todos y cada uno de los aspectos y eso eran mucho más que almas gemelas. Estaban destinados a ser. Destinados a encontrarse y buscar la felicidad que en un momento de sus vidas les fue arrebatada.  
Todos merecen un final feliz, como en los cuentos de hadas. Y ese era el final del que James y Jefferson estaban disfrutando, cada día, cada noche, cada minuto y cada hora de sus vidas, juntos; sin cansarse de su amante. 

Pero a veces no todo es lo que parece. A veces, solo a veces, todo lo que vemos ante nuestros ojos es un reflejo de algo que desearíamos tener, que desearíamos poder tocar y vivirlo.  
No existía ninguna cama, ni tampoco dos amantes descansando abrazados entre ellos tras una noche llena de amor y deseo.  
Nunca había existido.

Jefferson alargó la mano, acariciando el aire que tenía enfrente y sonriendo a la nada, como si alguien estuviese con él, como si realmente no estuviese solo en esa estancia.- Eres mi reflejo... y todo lo que veo eres tú. -Murmuraba en ocasiones. Las enfermeras lo veían con pena en los ojos, sin reprimir sus pensamientos pues él no escuchaba a nadie. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había encerrado en su propia mente y solo era consciente de sus propios pensamientos, de lo que ocurría en su cabeza. Estaba enamorado de alguien que no era real, de alguien que -según él- había conocido muchos años atráss y que le había prometido volver. Pero nunca volvió. James, si alguna vez existió de verdad, nunca regresó a Jefferson y él, como un loco enamorado, seguía esperándole, seguía anhelando su regreso. En secreto, claro estaba. Pues para él... para él en esos momentos estaba acariciando el rostro de su sargento, de su amor, de su verdadero amor, de aquél amor que perdió tantos años atrás... y por él, perdió la cordura.


End file.
